


Love is in the air

by nautiscarader



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Max and Roxanne take a night stroll, but only Roxanne knows where it will lead them to.One of the prompts from my tumblr, that somehow grew into 3.3k words, this couple gives me life.





	Love is in the air

Spring has arrived much faster than anyone would have expected that year. Just a couple of rainy days, followed by a few warm ones made all the trees and flowers in the city burst with colours, filling the air with scents and the unmistakable smell of nature waking up to life. Another three weeks later, all the students in the city decided to pack their longer sleeves and warmer trousers, trading them for skirts, t-shirts and shorts, enjoying the sunny, warm days before the exam period inevitably hits them. Max and Roxanne did the same, spending many evenings out, in various establishments that grew around the college they were attending, or simply exploring the town they have moved to, much bigger than their home Spoonerville.

\- You sure you're not cold? - Max asked, about to give her his hoodie, but Roxanne simple leaned on his shoulder and shook her head.

Even though it was long after sunset, the air was still warm, and nothing proved that more than Roxanne's outfit. Though she preferred her short jeans, her white dress was so airy that it made her look like she was floating, as she walked down the promenade, skipping and hoping on the pattern of bricks. Faint music seeped from the distant bars and restaurants, providing rhythm and adding to the slightly magical ambience of the scene; lights from the lanterns cast long shadows of the two. But even if there were others, they mattered not to Max, who couldn't look away from Roxanne, walking weightlessly a few steps away from him. There was a reason of course; she reminded him of the version of her from his dreams, and in that serene moment, he could almost feel he was in one...

But if he was dreaming, then Max was pulled quite quickly out of it, when Roxanne's voice brought him back to his senses.

\- Catch me!

And before he could understand what was going on, he saw Roxanne leaping from the not-so-high pedestal, right into his arms. Acting on pure instinct, Max closed his arms around her waist, spinning her around, perhaps just to prevent them from falling to the ground and staining her pristine dress. As they twirled around each other, their lips met in a long, breath-taking kiss, accompanied by their hands wandering on their backs. His hands brushed the delicate material of her dress, feeling the familiar warmth of her body, and even the goosebumps underneath, and only after a solid minute or two of his caresses, they broke their intimate connection, as Max remembered they weren't exactly in their dormitory.

He looked around, thinking someone was going to scold them because of their heated embrace, but out of just two or three people on the other side of the wide street, there was no one around them.

\- Don't worry, it's not illegal to kiss. - Roxanne giggled, giving him a quick peck. - And besides, people have better things to do.  
  
Roxanne once again darted in front of him, though after a few steps she stopped, taking equally cautious looks around her.

\- What's wrong? - Max raised his eyebrows as he caught up to her.  
\- Don't peek...  
  
Max was able to notice a glimpse of a familiar, sly smirk on her face just before she pulled him into another kiss, though this time, his girlfriend was up to something, as Max felt her fumbling around her handbag. He opened his eye, but Roxanne promptly put her left hand over his face, as she continued, from the feeling of it, to hop around him.

After just a few seconds, she pulled herself from him, and taking the same curious look around her, she took a few steps away. In the orange lights of the lantern, he could see her face, adorned with a slightly darker shade of red, and before Max could do anything, she gently grabbed the hem of her dress, lifting it up, just enough for Max's eyes to go wider than ever before.

He dashed clumsily towards her, his brain unable to decide whether to stay still and continue watching her strip-tease, or to save her from onlookers, and potential fine for public indecency. But Roxanne was quicker and she jumped back just enough to prevent Max from catching her, so she could finish her show.

Only now, as Max collided with the ground, he understood what Roxanne has been doing when he wasn't looking. With her dress lifted, Max was adored with the sight of her beautiful, scrumptious thighs, and her neatly trimmed red bush above her sex, with nothing to hide it from plain view. He looked up, knowing he'll see the spark in her eyes he was usually graced with whenever his girlfriend was in a frisky mood, though he never expected it to happen in a public place.

\- R-Roxanne! - he gasped, unable to formulate anything more coherent.  
  
Before he got up, he noticed a small trickle of fluid clinging to the inside of her thighs, reflecting the lights around them, and that like nothing confirmed his hypothesis towards Roxanne's behaviour tonight. She gave him her hand, closing her arms around him as soon as he got up.

\- Don't you like it? - she smiled, as she nuzzled herself into his chest, knowing the answer already.  
\- I-I do... But...  
  
Max turned his head around. He thought he heard a bicycle behind them, but it must have been from further away.

\- Roxanne... we... we can't...  
\- Of course we can - she countered him. - Can't you feel it? It's in the air!

She pulled herself from him, twirling around, with her arms spread, once again letting the edge of her dress reveal her lack of underwear. Max got to her just before the spinning would make her fall to the ground.

\- What-What is in the air?  
\- The heat. - she spoke in the low and captivating voice, tip-toeing to pull him into a deep kiss.  
  
Only now, as her body was so close to his, Max felt the effect Roxanne was describing. The mixture of her perfume, the fresh breeze around them, the smell of trees that grew alongside the promenade, as well as that other, indescribable, carnal scent he could only detect subconsciously, made him feel dizzy for just a moment. He was about to pull her into a much longer kiss, but it seemed Roxanne had different plans for the night.  
  
\- Come on, let's go to the lakeside!  
  
Roxanne suddenly broke herself from him, grabbed his hand and dragged Max to the side, giggling and gasping all the way down the large, stone stairs. Soon they were on another, wide curved street encircling the lake that by the daylight would be swarming with students avoiding responsibilities, or relaxing after hard day of studies. This alley was equally empty, and the moment she stepped into it, Roxanne was sure to make use of her temporary privacy.

Watching the stunned look on Max's face, she took a quick glance around her, and wiggled her arms, just so one of the straps of her dress loosened and part of her attire slid down, revealing that Roxanne removed far more than just her panties. She cupped her left breast, giving her nipple an inviting brush with her thumb, before Max caught up to her, once again trying to shield her from no one.

\- Roxanne...  
\- Ssh, Max, I know what you want... - she whispered, pressing her half-naked self onto him. - I know what's on your mind, you dirty puppy...  
  
For a brief moment, Max looked puzzled at Roxanne and her alluring gaze, until the slightest raise of her brow finally made him realise what she was talking about.

\- He-Here?! - he clamped his hands over his mouth to muffle his raised voice. - Buh-Buh-But people can see us!  
\- That's the point - Roxanne leaned onto him, taking a strand of his hair, twirling it between her fingers - That's where the fun comes from...  
  
Her kiss was no longer gentle and romantic, but ravenous and passionate, and the fact that her naked body was just millimetres away from him, hidden under her thin dress, only deepened Max's craving that seemed to be radiating from her. Step by step, Roxanne pushed Max into the direction only she knew, and Max was slightly terrified she chose the nearby park bench as the place of their spontaneous love-making.

Fortunately, his back soon collided with a cold, metal wall, and he quickly realised he knew this place. A row of now-empty stalls, occupied every morning by fast-food or t-shirt sellers, grew in front of him, as Roxanne dragged him inside, already trying to settle herself on the counter. Max rushed to her, offering his hoodie as the assurance from the uneven or dirty ground her bottom might be resting against. Roxanne swiftly jumped onto the makeshift seat, and automatically dived her hands underneath her bum to spread her legs, and the folds of her pussy as well. Even though they were partially obscured by shadows, Max could see her juices glimmering in the dim light, and as if that wasn't enough proof of the passion growing in her loins, Max's nostrils were hit with impossible to resist smell of his lover, ready for him.

He got onto his knees and buried his face between her legs, forgetting about his worries from just a few minutes ago, even after Roxanne let out her first, loud cry of the night. His tongue lapped at her, trying to collect as much of the liquid love flowing out of her, though Max knew it was a futile attempt. Her cries turned into proper moaning, echoing around them, undoubtedly filling and dominating the night's air, with very little competition.

But Roxanne wanted more, and as soon as he snuck his hands underneath her, she grabbed him by his scruff, pulled him up and clamped her legs around him. As their lips met again, Max heard the familiar rustling of her dress, and next thing he knew it, her only piece of attire was lifted and pulled just so it only covered a tiny part of her belly, leaving her dripping pussy and her erect nipples on her appetising breasts plainly visible.  
  
Roxanne didn't stop at her, though; her swift hands were already on his belt, and a moment later, Max let out a guttural "hyuck" when the hungry red-head closed her fingers around his cock, bringing him inches from her overflowing sex.  
  
\- C-Condom! - Max huffed, as he bent down to his jeans, looking for his wallet.  
  
Roxanne let out a impatient moan, and in Max' absence she toyed with her wet pussy, wishing he could just take her raw, right here, right now, until the last part of her mind that wasn't hazed by her carnal instincts reminded her it might not be the best idea at that time.

Fortunately, Roxanne didn't have to wait that long, and the moment Max's tip made contact with her needy pussy, Roxanne closed her legs around his waist, filling her with Max's cock completely in a single go. Her own actions had profound consequences: her body arched, and she let out a yell, her voice vibrating and quaking, under the amount of pleasure she was already going through. With her head thrown back, she felt Max's hands underneath her, and she leaned forward to give him an affirmative nod.

As Max continued hammering into her, he gained more and more confidence. Suddenly, the surroundings mattered not; his priority was to bring his girlfriend to her peak, and the fact that he was so bold with his duty only fuelled Roxanne's desires. She, on the other hand, didn't forget for a second they were in a public place, and seeing Max finally fulfilling one of her deepest fantasies nearly brought her straight to her orgasm in no time.

Moaning and groaning, Roxanne wanted to try something even riskier. She gripped the edge of the counter and gently leaned on it, letting the light of the nearby street lamp shine onto her almost-naked body, moving in sync with Max's frantic thrusts. She was now properly exposed, and even though Max was slightly hidden, the way her body moved left very little to imagination. She lay on the counter, showing herself and the carnal part of her to the world to see. It was a win-win situation; whether someone has seen them, or they have managed to avoid any prying eyes, Roxanne would still get the buzz she was after.

And yet, the street was empty, left for Max and Roxanne to claim it as theirs. Roxanne shrieked, as she was suddenly pulled towards Max, his heavy grunts and cries filling her ears. As the two were joined in another, hungry kiss, neither of them knew what was going on outside of the stall. For what they knew, there could have been a small crowd of people watching them rut each other senselessly.

But in the moment of passion, neither of them cared. Moan after moan spilled from their lips, as Max thrust inside her, speeding up the further he was, and the more he was engulfed by Roxanne's wet walls. Roxanne kept seeping sweet words of encouragement into his ear, though they usually came out mangled, as she was no longer able to think straight. The combination of her hunger, and the possibility of getting seen, heard or caught only deepened the pleasure, and soon Roxanne was flailing, begging for Max to bring her to her peak, oblivious if anyone could hear her cries.

Max fulfilled her wish, swinging her leg onto his shoulder, and diving deeper into her yearning pussy than before, letting her lungs expel all the air and cry into the night as her orgasm finally hit her, dragging him with her. Just a few more thrusts and Max was spilling his seed into the condom, her walls milking him of more, desperate to get as much as possible.

With his head spinning, and his ears filled with his and Roxanne's quickened, erratic breathing, Max wasn't sure how long was he basking in the post-coital afterglow, and only when he felt Roxanne's kisses on his neck and cheek, he opened his eyes and straightened his back, looking at his girlfriend, suddenly remembering where he was. But the sight of her radiant face, brimming with joy was enough to make his worries fade away. She was panting, her cheeks were still crimson red, both from her recent orgasm, as well as the excitement of their borderline illegal act. With her pussy still pulsing around his cock, she jumped into his arms, testing his already wobbly legs and knees, as Max tried to hold onto her, though he had to ultimately give up, as he slid onto the ground.

\- Thank you, thank you, thank you, Maxie... - she spoke, peppering his face with kisses between each praise.  
\- No... No problem... - Max stuttered, his brain still trying to accommodate to the unusual situation.

Once her feverish storm of pecks passed, the two were able to enjoy a quick moment of tranquillity. In her brown eyes, Max saw the same flirtatious spark he noticed before, but now, her expression spoke of satisfaction and fulfilment, and he couldn't agree more with her, that the new spice she introduced him to definitely was worth the risk.

They leaned in for a proper kiss, but they had to stop, as faint sounds of giggling reached them, and the hair on their skin all stood up instantly. Max and Roxanne gently peeked out from the shadows, and noticed a young woman, walking between two men, just on the opposite side of the promenade, discussing and gesturing about something. Their eyes followed the three, wondering if they have noticed them, and if so, why haven't the onlookers reacted to the carnal and obvious embrace Max and Roxanne were now petrified in.

But the girl seemed interested only in her two companions, giggling and laughing at their jokes, and after a while, their voices vanished, allowing the two lovers to let out the air they have been holding in their lungs.

\- That... that was close - Roxanne stated, as she only now realised what nearly has happened.  
\- Yeah.  
  
Max and Roxanne exchanged a long, knowing look, before his lips curled, and the two fell into the fit of giggles, celebrating their successful sneak quickie. Max helped Roxanne get up, trying to keep his urges on the leash, as his girlfriend decided not to put on her panties and bra back. And even though Roxanne seemed satisfied, her frisky behaviour already has seeped into Max's mind; on their road to their student dormitory, Max suddenly found himself seeing every vaguely vertical object as a potential place for love-making, finally understanding the desire that has been building up in her loins probably since the beginning of the night.

Though they walked slower, it felt that the two took less time getting back to their dormitory, holding hands and acting as if they were just on a stroll. They entered the building, hoping they looked casual enough, Max took the keys to their room from the guard, and stepped into the elevator, silently counting the floors that separated them from theirs.

But as it turned out, Roxanne was far from done dealing with her heat. As the final act of perversion, she wiggled her arms, pushing both of the strips aside, and let her dress drop to the floor, leaving her completely naked. She did it just as the doors of the old elevator opened, and she stepped out first, ignoring Max's muffled protests, not knowing what she'll see on the opposite side. Maybe there was going to be a corridor party? Maybe just some lone student looking for keys to their room?

But there was no one, and thus, the two ran the whole length of the corridor to their room, laughing and giggling, as they enjoyed the thrill of the deeply immoral chase. The moment the door closed behind them, Max pinned his girlfriend to the wall, gasping for air, delighted that they can enjoy each other's company without any onlookers, and that Roxanne's erotic, exhibitionist escapade remained unnoticed.

Except, it didn't.

A timid couple saw their rather handsy, passionate kiss, and now enjoyed the very first one of their own, as the young man was rewarded for walking his girlfriend home after a date.

A married man whose eyes were immediately drawn to Roxanne's naked bum, as she swirled in front of Max, was now getting first strip-tease since the wedding night from his wife, since she decided to not punish him, but to win him back from that unknown, red-hair floozy he might be dreaming about.

And the three students that walked past Max and Roxanne now lay in a single bed, gasping and kissing, after the first threesome in their life. The girl wished she invited both of the boys she fancied a long time ago, instead of just now, and thanked the unnamed couple, shagging in the empty ice-cream stand, for a spark of inspiration that drew them to this moment.

The elderly security guard noticed Roxanne's naked frolicking on one his monitors, and returned to his crossword, since he already saw two naked couples running around the hotel this week alone.

Love was in the air, and it was spreading.

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](https://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/184639389310/maxroxanne-in-public-place))


End file.
